Amber Eyes
by ArieArena
Summary: Inuyasha is going through strange changes and must come to terms with his feelings but with the jewel almost complete and Naraku still at large, how will the Inu-hanyou deal?
1. New Moon

**The New Moon**

The sky was clear, not a star nor the moon insight, the air still not a single breeze of cool air had come. The sun beamed bright and relentless all day. A small stream of water and crickets were all that could be heard in the soundless night.

A loud slap broke the silence. "Hentai!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku awake; he had been groping her while asleep. Miroku covered his face with his hands, but could not stop Sango's attack. He gently grabbed her hands, crossed and held them to his chest, pulling her close.

"Unhand me, pervert." Sango said in a firm voice.

"At it again, Miroku." Inuyasha asked with a smirk sitting on the tree branch above them. _'Will he ever learn?'_

"Inuyasha, you as well as I know that a man can't be held accountable for his actions while in slumber." Miroku said in his own defense.

"Yes, every man, except you." Sango said breaking free of his hold and giving him one more slap to the face. She stood up and walked over to the river.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome who sat on the grass by the river; he had been previously watching her when he heard Sango's hand hit Miroku's face. He had climbed up in the tree earlier that day, so that no one would see him change. _'Damn the new moon.'_ He hated being powerless, especially when Kagome was around, he feared he would not be able to protect her if a demon attack. Inuyasha was not only powerless when it came to fighting, but also keeping his emotions under control around her during the new moon. _'Wish I was down there sitting next to her, holding her hand or holding her in my arms.'_ He shook his head pushing the thought out.

"Why do you stare at her like that?" a young voice asked scaring him nearly out of the tree.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said in a low growl hanging upside down from the tree.

"Why do you stare at her?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha pulled himself up right. 'It's obvious that you like her just come out and say it already.'

"Not now Shippo." Inuyasha replied trying to stay calm.

"You must have a reason for staring at her." Shippo said curiously.

"It's too hot for question, and I have no patient." Inuyasha answered.

"If you like her why don't you tell her?" Shippo said looking him over.

_'Does he always have to be so curious?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"You were going to tell Naseva." Shippo added.

Inuyasha sighed irritated with the little pup as he recalled the incident from the other day.

* * *

"_She's late." Inuyasha growled pacing back and forth by the well._

"_Who?" ask Shippo._

"_Naseva…" replied Inuyasha._

"_I thought you went to see her?" Shippo said sitting on the well and scratched his ear with his paw._

"_I did, when I got there she had company, I was immediately kicked out and told she'd meet me here at noon, it's noon." Inuyasha said still pacing._

"_Calm down, I'm sure she'll be here," Shippo said just as a woman with a slim figure walked out of the shadows of the forest. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha shoulder and taped him lightly stunned by what he saw._

"_What now Shippo?" Inuyasha asked with announce. Shippo's tapping became excessive as the woman grew closer. "Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled irritated looking at the pup on his shoulder._

"_Look!" replied Shippo turning Inuyasha's head straight. His eyes opened wide with disbelief. Naseva was walking straight towards them, but she wasn't wearing her normal 21st century blue jeans and lose white t-shirt. She was wearing a white silk Kimono with royal blue embroidered designs. Her hair was brushed smoothly up into a perfectly shaped bun help up by chopsticks and a royal blue hair tie. 'All this just to see me.' Inuyasha thought. A smile appeared on his face as he walked to meet her. Shippo jumped off his shoulder and ran back to the village._

"_Inuyasha." Naseva said with a pleasant smile._

"_Naseva, Kimono?" He asked with a flirtatious fanged smile. He grabbed her hand and twirled her slowly as to get a good look at her. "You look beautiful." He said, she was shocked at the complement, but smiled and blushed. He had never given a complement so freely. He took her gently by the waist and pulled her close._

_She blinked with confusion. "Inuyasha…" She stared into his eyes. 'Why is he acting so…so, flirtatious.' She asked herself, blushing._

"_I need to tell you something." He said in a soft tone._

"_As do I." She replied._

"_Naseva – I," He began but was immediately cut of._

"_I am being courted by Isamu." She blurted out. "I'm going to his house to meet his family." She added._

_He was shocked to hear it, but he put on a smile anyway. "Congratulations." He said pulling her to his chest and giving her a hug._

"_Thanks." She replied blushing laying her head on his chest. "What were you going to say?"She asked looking up at him._

"_Nothing as important." He answered laying his chin against her head. 'Just the fact that I think I love you.' He thought to himself._

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_What?" He said in a slightly irritated voice._

"_I have to go, I'm late, would you give me a ride?" She added looking up at him._

"_Feh, it's not that far you can walk." He said releasing her from his embrace and began walking towards the village._

'_Same old Inuyasha.' She thought with a smile as she watched him walk off. 'Wonder what he wanted to tell me?' When he was gone and out of view she turned and walked to Isamu's house._

* * *

"Inuyasha." Shippo called waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What is it now?" Inuyasha asked with a highly irritated growl. "Would you just leave me alone already!"

Shippo's hair rose and he scurried down the down the tree. His claws latched onto a weakened piece of bark and he slipped, his claws dug into the tree as he tried to find purchase. Emerald eyes shot wide open as the bark crumbled under his claws and he fell.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled in shock. Kilala shot up from Sango's lap, transforming mid air and caught Shippo.

"Thanks Kilala." Shippo said as he set him down in Kagome's lap.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked petting Shippo's head and glaring at Inuyasha

"Yes, momma." He said curling up. "No thanks to big meanie." He thought glance once more at Inuyasha who just stared at Kagome.

'_Wish I was the one in her lap right now.'_ Inuyasha thought jealously. He turned his attention away from Kagome and Shippo and over to Naseva who was laughing at a recent joke told by Isamu. "I bet whatever he said wasn't even that funny, she just being nice and laughing." He mumbles to himself. Isamu whispered in her ear making her laugh some more then kissed her neck and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared out at the stream. "Feh…" Inuyasha said jealousy still rang in his voice. "They won't last." he mumble under his breathe as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles, waves and walks off)**

**_Note:_ Disclaimer is on my profile**


	2. Feelings & New Behavior

**Feelings & New Behavior**

Inuyasha woke up early the next morning awaiting the suns arrival. _'She looks so beautiful when she asleep, so peaceful so innocent.'_ He thought looking at Kagome. Her hair laid in face, ruffed, a mess, he loved it that way. She shifted in her sleeping bag, throwing it off her shoulder, the morning cold immediately hit her warm skin, and she cringed, pulled her knees to her chest. A quick chatter from her teeth and a few goose bumps later, she was blinking her eyes getting them too adjusted to the morning light.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered rubbing her eyes as she rolled over and looked around at all the rest of her camp mates sit laying comfortably in their warm beds. She then started up at the tree where Inuyasha was. She couldn't see him, but she knew her was there staring down at her like he always did. She gave a weak smile, lay back down and tucked her self in.

'_Wonder why she called out my name?_' he thought just as a stream of sunlight beamed into his eye. "It's about time." He said as his stomach ached and pain shot through his body. He was changing back quicker than he had ever before, this change was rapid and different. His fangs were just a little longer as were his nail and ears. His hair was still the same silver, but his eyes they were their normal amber, they were lighter than normal a sort of clear-ish amber like a marble. _'What's happening to me?'_ He snarled grabbing his sides. He blacked out and fell out of the tree.

* * *

"Inuyasha." called out Naseva placing her hands on his chest and shook him gently.

Inuyasha blink a few times trying to make out her face. "Kagome?" he replied in a questionable voice.

"Kagome!" Naseva almost screamed. "How dare you insult me!" She added with a disgust look her face. _'I look way better.'_

"The one who should be insulted is Kagome." He said sitting up rubbing his head.

Naseva grunted as she grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him.

"I was just joking, you're both equally beautiful and unique." He responded shaking the water off, before realization of what he'd said set in. _'Did I really just say that?'_

Kagome shook her head. "I think that fall did more damage than we thought." Kagome commented, Naseva nodded her head in agreement.

_'Not that I mind getting a complement, but from him it just seems weird._' Naseva thought

"Nothings wrong with me." Inuyasha said standing up. "Can't complement women and you can't insult them." He growled to himself as he walked over to the bank of the stream.

"Were going to take a bath." Sango said as the girls all walked down the path towards the hot springs, Kilala followed.

_'Alone? I guess I should go watch over them.'_ Inuyasha thought with a sneaky smile on his face. "I'm going for a walk." He said taking a few steps and then jumped into the trees and leaped out of sight.

"Shippo stay here with Isamu, I'm going to go check something out." Miroku said grabbing his staff and walked down the path to the hot springs.

Shippo looks at Isamu, both shrug.

"Shippo, can I ask you some questions?" Isamu asked with an evil smile.

* * *

"Nothing like a nice hot bath to relax you." Kagome said taking off her towel and slid into the water letting out a relating sigh.

"So how long have you two had a thing for Inuyasha?" Sango asked getting into the water in between Kagome and Naseva.

Kagome and Naseva eye went wide. "I don't have a thing for him." They said unison. _'Not that I am willing to admit.'_ They thought.

"I have never seen you two fight with anyone more than you fight with Inuyasha, fighting just shows how much you care for each other you know." Sango said dipping her head back getting her hair completely wet. "Come on you two just admit it."

"Admit your feelings for Miroku." Naseva said with her arms a cross her chest. _'That will get her off the subject.'_

"I uh, Miroku and my friendship is complicated, and yes at times Miroku can be sweet, but he'll always be a stupid Hentai." Sango said avoiding their eyes.

"Inuyasha is attractive and I loved him once, but my heart will and always belong to Isamu." Naseva said staring into then air.

_'I love Inuyasha but...'_ Kagome stared at her reflection.

"Kagome." Sango and Naseva called in unison.

"Inuyasha's not the kind of guy to fall in love with or even think of having a relationship with." She said closing her eyes. _'I can't stand fighting with him, at times I just want to him to hold me and tell me that everything's going to be alright.' _Kagome thought as tears welled up in her eyes, she pushed them back and stared back at her reflection, taking notice of something red standing in the tree behind her. Her eyes opened wide with shock "SIT!" Inuyasha's necklace became heavy pulling him out of the tree, his face met the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles, waves and walks off)**


	3. Isamu's Taunting & Inuyasha's Temper

**Isamu's Taunting & Inuyasha's Temper**

It's was a quiet walk back to the campsite. Shortly after Inuyasha was caught Miroku was found lurking in the bushes. Inuyasha got a mouth full from Kagome and Miroku got a few knuckle sandwiches.

'_Can't even watch over & protect them.'_ Inuyasha grunted

'_What was he thinking, I expected that kind of behavior from Miroku but not Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought as she started at the ground.

'_Who was Inuyasha looking at me or Kagome?'_ Naseva wondered staring at the sky. _'Does he even like me?'_

'_Maybe if I told Sango how I felt about her, she wouldn't hit me as much.'_ Miroku thought he smiled as he watched her hips sway with such grace and poise luring any mans hands to it only to be repaid with a slap or fist to the jaw.

* * *

"Kagome." Shippo yelled running over to her, she moved as he went to jump into her arms. He flew right into Inuyasha's stomach, bounced off and hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going, ya runt" Inuyasha said in a nice tone.

_'Something's really wrong with this picture.'_ Shippo looked shocked at Inuyasha, for once he had said something to him without a fist after.

Inuyasha walked passed Isamu to the nearest tree and was about to leap onto the nearest branch, but stopped as he noticed Isamu staring at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl.

"I always knew there was something different about you, compared to other demons, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, until now." Isamu said with sly smile on his face.

'_Watch what you say.'_ Inuyasha thought as a low warning growl arose from his throat as he jumped up onto the nearest branch.

"Can't believe you're a Hanyou." Isamu said almost in a laugh.

Inuyasha froze _'Hanyou'_ he hadn't heard that word in months and surely didn't want to hear it from the man Naseva pick him over. He grinded his teeth as he tightened his fist, until his nails dug into his palms and it hurt. He opened his fist and stared at the blood that ran out of the cuts in his palm. Purple markings, resembling Sesshomaru's, lightly appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned red.

"By your battle skills, I would of never thought you were, I've only heard about Hanyou's in stories, I've never actually met one." Isamu continued. Inuyasha gave a vicious growl as he jumped off the branch, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Isamu by his throat, rammed him into a tree and lifted him a few ft off the ground.

"Would you like to feel what a hanyou's claws feel like? Or maybe my fangs would be more to your liking." Inuyasha's demon asked baring his fangs as he spoke.

Naseva gasped at the sight. "Inuyasha, let him go!" She yelled trying to pry his hands from around Isamu's neck. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.." She said struggling to get the words out as she notices his change. His face was paler than normal and his eyes were blood shot red.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in the same voice she uses when she yells sit.

"Inuyasha please, let him go." Naseva said looking at Isamu who was now turning blue. She looked back at Inuyasha with teary eyes. Inuyasha stared at Isamu once more, he growled deeply and released him. Isamu dropped to the ground. He quickly began coughing and taking deep breathes.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kagome asked as Naseva helped Isamu up. Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo stared in amazement. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and stared at his hands his wounds were healed, his face and eyes return to normal. "I don't know." he said staring at his hands in confusion. _'Why did I react like that? It was like I couldn't control myself.'_ He thought pounding his fist into the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miroku asked stepping forward; Inuyasha bared his teeth warning him not to come closer.

"You almost killed Isamu and you have no explanation why?" Naseva said in an angry tone. Inuyasha stood slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied with one hand resting on the handle of his sword and the other at his side.

Naseva eyes opened wide with realization. "Inuyasha, I know you have feelings for me, but that doesn't justify you trying to kill Isamu."

"Feh." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. _'Now she realizes my feelings for her.'_ "We shouldn't waste the daylight. Lets get started looking for the last two shards." He said looking at Kagome. She nodded, grabbed her things and followed him into the forest. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo followed.

"Will meet you back at the village." Naseva said as Isamu and she walked the opposite way.

"Ok." Kagome yelled back with a bright smile and a quick wave.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms. Kagome laughed as Shippo brushed his tail against her chin. Shippo soon fell asleep in her arms. Kagome, out of the corner of her eye, caught Inuyasha staring at her. She turned her head making eye contact with his and gave a pleasant smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back seeing her warm almond brown eyes and sweet loving smile.

'_Her smile drives me wild, her laugh drives me crazy._' "Ah!" He yelped as a sharp pain shot through his stomach.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a soft caring voice as she notice his sudden stop.

"I'll live." He shot back and resumed walking. _'What the hells wrong with me?'_ Inuyasha thought looking to the sky for answers.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles, waves and walks off)**


	4. Proposal of a Monk

**Proposal of a Monk**

Inuyasha sat quietly under a tree, Indian style with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kagome sat in front of a fire cooking ramen and rice balls. Shippo & Kilala sparred.

"Sango." Miroku called. Sango sighed lightly opening her eyes. She had been meditating, enjoying the peace and quite.

"Yes Miroku, what is it?" She asked standing.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me." He asked with a hopeful smile. Sango rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"It's not what your thinking. I just wanted a to take a walk with you." He said gently grabbing her arm, his eyes were soft and kind.

"Okay." Sango said intrigued at his caressing touch.

"Along the bank." Miroku said gesturing with his staff. Sango nodded and followed his lead. They walked a ways down the bank in silence.

"Sango," Miroku began.

"Hmm." Sango responded looking over at him.

"I was wondering," Miroku started.

"No, I won't bare your child Miroku." She said reaching for her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, over the years I've groped and you've slapped." Miroku said reaching for her hand. Sango flinched at his movement ready to slap him. "I've asked you to bare my child and you've denied, yet in the end no matter how much we fight were always there for each other." He continued cupping her hands in his.

"Miroku." Sango began, in a soft weak tone, staring into his eyes.

"After the last two jewels shards are collected & Naraku is killed, I take it Kagome will go back to her time and the rest of us will go our separate ways." he said staring at her.

"Well yeah I guess so." Sango agreed looking him over.

"Sango will you stay with me after this is all over?" He asked.

"What?" Sango replied pulling away and stepping back. _'Is he truly asking…?'_

"Sango, I am asking for your hand." Miroku asked staring deeply into her eyes.

* * *

"Lunch." Kagome called looking around, Shippo & Kilala were curled up next to her sleep, Sango and Miroku were nowhere to be seen and Inuyasha was still sitting under the tree meditating. "Inuyasha?" She said walking over to him with a bowl of ramen in hand. "Ramen." She said putting in front of his face.

Inuyasha sniffed taking in the ramen's aroma, his eyes opened slowly. "Beef." he said taking the bowl and digging in. "Thank you." He said after the first few bites. Kagome smiled, bowed and walked off.

"Shippo." Kagome called standing over the little pup.

"Oi wench! What are you doin'?" Inuyasha said sitting down his empty bowl. "Let him sleep, he's exhausted." He added folding his hand into his haori sleeves as he stood and walked over to her. "He's still a pup, he needs his rest." Inuyasha said in almost a caring tone. Kagome nodded.

"More ramen?" She asked.

"No, but thanks for the offer." He responded. "You should eat. I'll go and look for the other two." He said. He sniffed the air, picked up Sango's sent, he jumped into the trees and followed it.

* * *

"Sango, I am asking for your hand." Miroku asked staring deeply into her eyes.

"Miroku I," Sango started in an unsure voice looking down at the ground. _'I want to, it's just...'_

He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, she could fell the warmth of his breathe on her lips, and his gentle yet firm hold on her waist. She blushed lightly as their lips grew closer. "I love you Sango." He said pulling her closer to him and went in for a kiss but she withdrew, turning her head so that his lips met her cheek. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"But I don't love you." She replied closing her eyes, holding back the tears. _'What am I saying?'_ She mentally yelled at herself.

"I-I see." Miroku said staring heartbroken at the ground.

"There you two are." Inuyasha called out jumping down from a tree. "Lunch is ready?" He added looking the two over. "Is everything alright?" He asked in a very concerned voice. He'd heard everything but didn't think it right to speak upon it.

"Everything's fine Inuyasha." Miroku said walking back to camp. _'I just got my heart rip out and torn to pieces but everything's fine.'_

"Sango." Inuyasha called walking over to her.

"Do you think I was wrong for turning him down like that?" She asked allowing tears to fall.

"No, I understand why you did it." He replied. Sango walked over to him and buried her head into his chest; he wrapped her in his arms. "Come on, we should get back." He said as her crying died down. She nodded softly and pulled away. She brushed away her tears as they walked back to camp.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles, waves and walks off)**


	5. Deception of a Miko

**Deception of a Miko**

Kagome stopped in her tracks her eyes fixed on the figure ahead. Inuyasha not noticing that she had stopped ran into her.

"Oi wench why'd you stop?" Inuyasha called. Kagome stared at the woman who stood in the shadows.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked jumping onto her shoulder and waving his hand in front of her face.

"Kikyo." Miroku said as the woman figure stepped out of the shadows revealing her pale skin and dark black hair.

"Well go on Inuyasha she's obviously here for you." Kagome said looking over at him.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"She's always coming to talk to you, or you're always running after that clay pot." Kagome said in a firm voice. Hearing these words Kikyo glared at Kagome for a quick moment then returned her gaze back to Inuyasha.

_'She's jealous.' _Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face looking at Kagome.

"Come Inuyasha, we must talk." Kikyo said lightly and without a word Inuyasha followed her into the forest away from the group.

'_If I asked him to come with me like that he would of argue for at least five minutes before saying something that upset me, I'd 'sit' him and go home crying, like always.'_ Kagome thought looking up at the clouds with a sigh.

"Kagome, Inuyasha will catch up with us later on, we should continue searching for the Jewel shards." Sango said. It was the first words she had spoken since the conversation with Miroku. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes trying to sense the nearest jewel.

"This way." Kagome said point to the west.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled. The small kitten quickly transformed into a large saber tooth cat. Sango jumped onto Kilala's back pulling Kagome with her. Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and Kilala took off in the direction Kagome had pointed. Miroku ran trying to keep up.

* * *

Kikyo stopped, turned and faced Inuyasha. He looked around trying to sense if it was a trap or not.

"Two shards left." Kikyo said dryly catching his attention. "Still thinking about making your wish?" She asked as her soul insects hovered over them.

"What is it exactly that you want?" He asked.

"Do you remember this place Inuyasha?" she asked with unreadable expression. "This is where it ended." She added walking over to the God tree. Inuyasha stood alert wondering what the hell she was up to.

_'Is she gonna try and take me to hell?' _"Just get to the point?" He said trying to catch what she was saying.

"This is where you shall take your last breathe, Inuyasha." She said facing him.

"Keh, that what you think." Inuyasha replied gripped the handle of the Tetsusaiga. _'What am I doing?!'_ He questioned feeling his blood heat, clear sign his demon was taking over.

"Oh not by me." She said with a little laugh. "Let's just say you know her very well." She added with an evil smirk. Inuyasha eyes grew big as he thought of Kagome. "I mean come on she loves you the way you are. Do you think she will really let you make such selfish wish."

"She's not heartless like you." Inuyasha shot back, his eyes taking a pink tint, gripping the handle tighter and narrowing his eyes as anger arose in him. "You better watch what you say about **my** Kagome..." His growled in warning. _'My Kagome...where the hell did that come from?'_ He asked himself. **'She is ours…' **a voice replied.

"Oh come on Inuyasha its clear that you only want her because the one you choose, didn't chose you." Kikyo said with a smirk. "Once the jewel is complete your going to push her down the well and make your wish." She added walking closer to him. "Am I right?" He let out a low growl and tightened his fist. "It's a good plan I must admit, but it won't work." She said standing so close to him he could feel the warmth of her breathe on his cheeks. "See I know the out come."

_'She couldn't possible know the future._' Inuyasha stared into her eyes trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Do you want see?" She asked.

"See?" He repeated a little hesitant. _'What the fuck does she want with me?'_

"Your end." She whispered into his ear. His eyes opened wide as the world went white.

Soon he found himself standing in an open field, he was cover in blood, in his left claw was the jewel.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called out.

"Kagome." He called back looking up to see her running to him. He smiled and walked toward her, but she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Then looked back at him her eyes fell upon the Jewel. Her eyes filled with tears as she backed away from him slowly. He stepped toward her as she bent down and picked up a bow and arrow. She mumbled something he couldn't make out and aimed the arrow at him. He stared into her eyes as he backed away from her, he turned and began running.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. He stopped and faced her. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms, but he was frozen in his tracks as he watched her released the arrow. It gained speed and glowed bright, she had put every ounce of her energy into it. Inuyasha gasped as the arrow struck him dead in the chest, in the heart.

"Kagome." He said falling to his knees. His vision went blurry as he watched her fall to the ground. _'I'm sorry.'_ he thought as he fell to the ground beneath the God tree, never to stand again.

Inuyasha gasped as he pried himself from Kikyo. He dropped to the ground. _'No!'_ He thought as he held his chest as he breathing eased. "INUYASHA!" Kagome's cries filled his ears.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing the large boomerang at the demons claw, chopping it off. The demon swung and hit Sango and Kilala with it's tail. Sango hit the ground hard knocking her out. Kilala bounced back and lunged at the tail taking it into her massive jaws. She clamped down on it with not intention of letting go. The demon growled and flicked its tail, throwing Kilala dead into Miroku knocking the both out.

Kagome aimed an arrow and released it, but the demon was to fast, the arrow flew past him. He swiped at her, cutting her leg with one claw, knocking her onto the ground. He raised his claw and went to attack once more. "INUYASHA!" she cried out, hoping he wasn't to busy with Kikyo to hear her and come to her aid. She tucked and rolled out of the way, but the demon continued his attack making her roll back and forth. "INUYASHA!" She yelled once more as hot tears ran down her cheeks as she felt a sharp pain run through her arm. She place a hand over the wound and back up against a tree.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha voice rang out as he attacked the demon. Inuyasha landed swiftly between Kagome and the demon, with the Tetsusaiga drawn and ready. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked watching the demon carefully.

"Fine." She said trying to hide the pain in her voice. She stood, bracing herself against the tree.

"Where's the Jewel?" He asked as the demon recovered from the attack.

"In its forehead." She replied before falling back to the ground, catching his attention.

The demon used this instant and attacked, Inuyasha scooped her up and leaped out of harms way. He gently laid her down next to Kilala and turned back to the demon. "Taste Tetsusaiga, Wind Scar!" He yelled. A loud thunder like noise rang out as the wind scar hit the demon tearing him to pieces releasing the small piece of jewel shard from his chest to the ground. Inuyasha wore a proud smirk for a job well done as he picked up the shard. Kagome smiled at his accomplishment, then winced at the pain, letting out a small cry as she laid completely on Kilala. "Kagome." Inuyasha said cupping her chin. _'Please don't think of me as weak.'_ She thought giving a fake smile then pass out.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles, waves and walks off)**


	6. How to Save a Miko

**How to Save a Miko**

Inuyasha leaped quickly from tree to tree with a Kagome on his back. _'Hang on Kagome.' _

"Where are you taking her?" Miroku asked riding above the tree tops on Kilala.

"There's only one person who can heal this." Inuyasha replied. _'Sesshomaru you'd better be home.'_ A sudden cry of pain shot from Kagome's mouth snapping him out of his thoughts and forcing him to slow down. "We're almost there, just hang on." He said trying to comfort her.

"Let's just rest for a moment." Kagome said in a low whisper. She was weak from the poisonous cut.

"We're almost there, you can rest all you want when we get there." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha all this movement isn't helping her." Miroku yelled.

"We're -" Inuyasha went to say but was cut off by Kagome.

"Sit." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha eyes opened wide as what she said registered in his mind.

"Kagome." He yelled as his the beads around his neck became heavy dropping him out of the tree and hard to the ground. Kagome with every ounce of strength she had left held onto the tree, trying to pull herself up, but was failing miserably. Her left hand became weak, she clutched tightly with her right hand but it was no use she was slipping. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he watched her fall from the tree. He leaped into the air catching her in his secure arms. She smiled faintly as she felt his strong arms securely under her. A single tear streamed down her cheek as another shot of pain rolled through her body. Inuyasha brushed off the anger rising inside of him from being sat and quickly began jumping to the tree tops.

"Sango." Inuyasha called. Hearing his call Sango redirected Kilala towards Inuyasha.

"Get ready Miroku." Sango said looking over her shoulder at Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"Kagome, you're going to go with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha spoke softly into her ear.

She grabbed his shirt and making a weak fist. "I want to stay with you." She replied in such a low tone he could barely hear her.

"Kagome, now is not the time to be stubborn." He said as Kilala came into view.

"Hand her to Miroku." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and lifted Kagome up to Miroku who carefully took her up into his arms.

"I won't be able to ride like this." Miroku said trying to position Kagome in a safe and comfortable way but couldn't seem to find one.

"Allow her to lay on your chest like you are a chair." Shippo said.

"I'll meet you guys there." Inuyasha said jumping down a few branches.

"Wait Inuyasha we don't even know where we're going?" Sango yelled.

"Take her to Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha yelled running towards his brother's house.

"Did he just say.." Sango began.

"Yep." Miroku answered.

"I though they hated each other." Shippo asked looking confused.

"They may fight a lot but it doesn't change the fact that they are family." Miroku answered with his eyes closed. Kagome released a painful yet angered moan as Kilala rode quick yet swiftly to Sesshomaru's. A smirk crossed Miroku's face but was quickly slapped off by Shippo.

"How dare you touch Kagome in that way while she is in this condition!" Shippo yelled at the hentai.

"Miroku?!" Sango yelled shocked to hear what Shippo was saying. "Tell me you didn't?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Of course not, I was merely checking the wounds on her legs." Miroku said trying to sound as convincing and innocent as he could.

"I don't think groping her was checking her wounds." Shippo said hitting him upside the head once more.

"Hentai you keep your hands off of her." Sango yelled turning her head back around. "And off me as well." She added before sensing his hand near her. _'If Inuyasha had seen that you'd probably be dead.'_

* * *

Inuyasha jumped off a branch, landing in the clearing in front of Sesshomaru's castle.

"Can I help you?" A strong voice called from the left of him capturing his attention.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha asked as nice as he could looking over at the man. He was a low level demon compared to Inuyasha, his skin was a dry and scaly brown and his eyes were a cold hearted red. He had very muscular build and a strong tail.

"Why? Are you lost or do you just have a death wish?" The man asked with a snort of laughter. Inuyasha glared angrily at the man, looking him over completely. His weapons were his strength, tail, claws, and teeth. And his only defense was his agility.

"Is he here or not?" said Inuyasha in a deeply angered growl.

"Why do you seek him?" asked the man in a hiss.

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha said glancing back at the stone wall in front of him.

"This castle is protected by a force filled. Not that Lord Sesshomaru is scared of anyone, he just doesn't want anyone to have easy access." The man said capturing Inuyasha attention once more. "The only way into the castle is through these doors." He continued referring to the two large wooden doors behind him. "And the only way through them is through me." He added with a smirk.

'_Damn I don't have time for this.'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared down the demon. "Just tell me where the bastard is?" Inuyasha said resting his hand on the Tetsusaiga's handle.

"If you value your life you'd turn and leave."

Inuyasha stared at the man for a moment coming up with a plan. "Feh…" Inuyasha responded turning and jumping into the trees.

'Knew he wouldn't attack.' The man thought with a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and fold his arms across his chest.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled leaping out of the trees slicing him across the chest and landing behind the man.

"Sessho did you hear that?" Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru didn't respond her just stood up and walked over to the window.

"Lord Sesshomaru! My Lord! Your brother…" Jaken said before Sesshomaru's foot being stuffed into his face cut him off.

"He's here, I know." Sesshomaru said pushing Jaken back. "Take Rin to her room." He said before disappearing down the hallway.

"Wait Sessho!" Rin said running out the door after him. "I want to watch, you promised next time you fought him you allow me to watch." She said grabbing his sleeve.

"Not today, when you're older." Sesshomaru said gently pulling away from her and continued walking.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Rin said stepping in front of him. She stared up at him waiting for a response.

Indeed she wasn't a little girl anymore; in fact she was quite the attractive young lady. Her hair had now grown down to her waist, she had developed and matured and was a lot taller than she use to be. Her furisode was a light blue with embroider flowers.

He went too responded but stopped as he heard Inuyasha calling him.

"Sesshomaru get your royal ass out here now!" Inuyasha yelled standing a few feet away from the front door of the castle. It creek opened and Sesshomaru stepped out glaring at his younger brother. "It's about time you answered me." Inuyasha said.

"Come to pick another fight?" Sesshomaru asked stepping off the porch into the grass.

"No." Inuyasha said and growled at hating the perdictiment he was in. Sighing he dropped to one knee his head bowed in submission. "I've come to ask for your aid."

Shocked at his brothers display he knew it was something of importance. "What happened to you?" He asked looking his blood covered brother over.

"It is not mine." Inuyasha said in a horse voice.

"Why must you state the obvious. Where is she?"

At that moment Kilala came into view. "Inuyasha! She won't wake up!" Shippo yelled jumping off Kilala and running over to Inuyasha.

"Bring her into the house." Sesshomaru said as the sent of Kagome's poisoned blood hit his noise.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran into the house. Her breathing had become labored.

"Bring her in here." Rin said at the top of the stairs, pointing to a room to the right. Inuyasha did as he was told and laid her down on the bed. Rin walked over sat on the bed and began cleaning and bandaging up her wounds. While Sesshomaru stood in the corner over a table mixing a potion.

"Here." Sesshomaru said handing the bottle to Rin. Rin took the bottle and looked over at Inuyasha. With a word Inuyasha sat on the bed and lifted Kagome's head as Rin pour the liquid into her mouth and helped her swallow it.

"What now?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We wait." Miroku said.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as her breathing eased. Her symptoms seem to be slowly fading but he sensed she still was in pain.

"We should allow her to rest." Rin said starting to walk out the room.

Miroku and Sango followed in suit but Inuyasha stayed put sitting on the bed holding her hand.

"Inuyasha, this is one battle she has to fight on her own." Sesshomaru said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. A low protective growl escaped Inuyasha as he glared at Sesshomaru hand. "There are just some things we can't protect them from." He added pulling his hand away and looking over at Rin who was now standing on his right side holding his hand.

"This wouldn't have happened if I would have been there." He snarled.

"Well if that's true my brother," Sesshomaru began walking to the doors. "Then where were you? Why weren't you there for her?" He asked closing the doors and showed the rest of the group downstairs to the dinning room figuring they would all be hungry.

'_I'm sorry Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought brushing the hair out of her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried squeezing his hand as she broke into a cold sweat. He got up and sat behind her allowing her to lay against his chest.

"I'm here Kagome, I'm right here." He said gently squeezing back.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! (smiles waves and walks off)**


End file.
